Le choix d'une vie
by Kairi11
Summary: Kaori se retrouve devant le choix de sa vie : préserver à tout prix son amour pour Ryô ou se laisser porter par les sentiments qu'elle commence à éprouver pour Mick Angel. Une histoire sur l'amour, la nécessité d'écouter son cœur et le choix de l'assumer. Cette fic est une réponse à un défi que j'avais accepté sur Hojofancity, il y a environ 15 ans maintenant :)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

L'élément déclencheur.

Quel était l'élément déclencheur de cette désolation effrayante qui avait pris une telle place dans ma vie ?

Quels étaient ces mots pensés avec une telle fougue que, quelquefois, à leur simple évocation, je n'arrivais plus à retrouver mon souffle ?

Et quelles images avaient si violemment impacté ma mémoire que mes rêves, d'ordinaire si doux et protecteurs, m'enveloppaient désormais d'une brume teintée de doute et de tristesse ?

A cet instant précis où je glissais la clé dans la serrure de la porte, je continuais à ressasser ces étranges questionnements, qui, à force de tournoyer dans mon esprit, provoquer en moi de virulents maux de tête. Depuis des jours maintenant, j'étais à la recherche d'une réponse. Cette incontestable réponse, qui en un simple claquement de doigts, me redonnerait peut-être assez d'oxygène pour faire face à mes interrogations et me guiderait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans les choix nécessaires mais difficiles qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

J'étais à la croisée des chemins. J'étais arrivée au bout de la route.

Je déverrouillais nerveusement la porte. Le calme qui régnait dans la cage d'escalier me ramena brutalement à la solitude du moment et amplifia une nouvelle fois mon angoisse. Profondément déroutée par la situation, j'attendis encore quelques précieuses secondes sur le palier. J'avais si peur. J'étais totalement à la merci de mon désarroi. Et même si mon cerveau me le suppliait ardemment, je savais que je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière et que je ne pouvais plus étouffer cette vérité qui m'abîmait au-delà de toute raison.

Je pris une dernière grande respiration.

Il fallait que je l'affronte. Je devais accepter et admettre. Par égard pour lui. Par respect pour moi. Et, surtout, par amour pour nous.

Mon associé de travail. Mon partenaire de cœur. Ryô Saeba.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver définitivement en moi l'audace, le ressort et le courage d'aller enfin chercher cette clé du destin.

Je tournais lentement la poignée de la porte pour rentrer chez moi.


	2. Chapter 1 : Le choix de se battre

Chapitre 1 : Le choix de se battre

« Ryô ? » tout en appelant mon coéquipier, je passais prestement l'épaisse porte blindée de l'appartement et m'engouffrais, à la fois inquiète et résolue, dans le hall d'entrée. Le silence accueillit mon retour dans une atmosphère des plus pesantes et l'obscurité du lieu m'absorba si vite que ce mal-être qui me tenait si galamment compagnie redoubla d'intensité dans chaque petit battement de cœur.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, je pris alors bien soin d'allumer toutes les lumières du couloir.

« Ryô ? », ma voix résonna une première fois dans le calme des lieux. Rapidement, je me débarrassais de mes escarpins dont le bout pointu m'écrasait les orteils et j'accrochais ma veste en cuir au porte-manteau. Je lâchais aussitôt un long soupir de contentement. J'étais perchée sur 10 centimètres de talon depuis le début de la journée et je vécus le retour à la vie à plat comme une douce délivrance.

« Ryô ? Tu es là ? », je répétais une nouvelle fois son prénom, me surprenant à hausser étrangement le ton. Tout en guettant le moindre bruit qui m'indiquerait sa présence, je vérifiais mon téléphone portable, dans l'espoir d'avoir reçu une réponse aux quelques messages que je lui avais envoyés ces derniers jours.

Mais, hélas, aucune notification n'égayait l'écran de mon smartphone.

Je grimaçais. Ryô n'était décidément pas très conciliant avec moi. J'avais accepté d'aider Mick Angel à résoudre une enquête particulièrement délicate et exigeante, qui me demandait de m'installer quelques temps dans un autre lieu de vie, une froide et impersonnelle maison-témoin.

Mick et moi cherchions à démanteler un réseau illégal d'adoption et, surtout, à retrouver la petite fille que Jenna, l'amie de l'Américain, devait adopter. Alors afin d'infiltrer l'organisation, nous nous faisions passer pour un couple d'amoureux mixtes, mariés et sans enfant qui désirait, plus que tout au monde, devenir parents. Au fil des jours et grâce à nos compétences et notre volonté, nous commencions petit à petit à placer correctement nos pions, à gagner subtilement la confiance de l'agence et à comprendre les enjeux terrifiants de cette escroquerie.

J'étais heureuse que Mick ait pensé à moi pour résoudre cette affaire. C'était une preuve de confiance et d'estime qui m'avait profondément touchée et je n'avais pas longtemps hésité avant d'accepter cette nouvelle mission.

J'avais vu, aussi, dans ce nouveau travail, une possibilité de m'affranchir de mes obligations envers Ryô – les tâches ménagères, la gestion des finances et la surveillance harassante de ce pervers – et cette possibilité, peut-être unique et si symbolique, de voler de mes propres ailes. J'aspirais à lui prouver que je lui étais devenue indispensable en tant que partenaire de travail évidemment mais surtout en tant que partenaire de vie. Mais avec le recul, je pouvais surtout concéder que c'était une forme d'arrogance et de bêtise qui ne me ressemblait guère mais qui témoignait âprement du désespoir dans lequel mon quotidien m'avait longuement plongée.

Ce dossier me tenait pourtant particulièrement à cœur. Mais à aucun moment, je ne me serais douté qu'il bouleverserait mon chemin de vie si brutalement et si radicalement. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu qu'une autre réalité, plus troublante et plus captivante encore, m'attirerait violemment dans ses filets pour me happer et ne plus jamais me laisser respirer en paix.

Les pieds nus, le téléphone dans une main et mon sac dans l'autre, je me retrouvais très vite dans la grande pièce à vivre. Un sourire spontané étira aussitôt mes lèvres délivrant dans mon corps un sentiment de bien-être qui m'enveloppa tout entière. Je restais plantée là, au centre de ce grand espace, savourant ces quelques minutes de sérénité.

Le salon avait toujours été ma pièce préférée de l'appartement. J'aimais quand, les jours de soleil, elle baignait dans une lumière chaleureuse et euphorisante et j'adorais quand, les jours de pluie, elle nous confinait dans une ambiance feutrée qui avait ce pouvoir presque magique d'apaiser les tensions et les prises de tête puériles.

Je chérissais tant cet endroit. C'était mon cocon. Ma véritable maison.

Et maintenant, j'étais tétanisée par la peur de tout perdre.

« Ryô, Ryô, Ryô … Tu es incorrigible ! », tout en m'approchant du canapé, je fulminais sur le nonchalant laisser-aller et laisser-vivre de mon partenaire et ses facilités déconcertantes à survivre à tous ces besoins physiologiques grâce aux livreurs de repas à domicile.

Je posais brutalement mes affaires sur le sofa et pris le temps d'examiner l'étendue des dégâts.

Des monticules de vêtements, propres et sales, trônaient dans un coin de la pièce, me suggérant aussitôt que Ryô en avait fait son poste de survie. Des boîtes à pizza détrempées ainsi que divers vestiges de repas en tout genre recouvraient massivement la table basse. Mon sublime parquet en bois, dorénavant collant et poussiéreux, ne présentait guère mieux. La revue grivoise dissimulée maladroitement entre deux coussins du canapé m'arracha une grimace presque attendrie. J'étais en mesure, en un seul regard, de retracer l'emploi du temps exaltant de mon partenaire de ces derniers jours.

« Mais quel porc ! » je râlais évidemment par habitude. J'étais irrationnellement rassurée de voir que Ryô avait de réelles difficultés à s'organiser dans le quotidien. A sa manière d'être si peu doué dans les tâches ménagères, il venait tout juste de me démontrer, avec une très grande efficacité, qu'il pouvait difficilement se passer de moi.

J'eus un petit rire mauvais. Une sorte de gloussement absurde de jubilation.

Je pris pourtant mon courage à deux mains et, après avoir fait un tour dans la cuisine pour récupérer des sacs poubelles et des produits ménagers, je me mis en devoir de redonner une certaine splendeur à cet intérieur malmené que j'affectionnais tant.

Mon travail de fée du logis commença et se termina dans un silence perturbant. Je me retrouvais rapidement assise sur le canapé, à attendre que mon destin s'enclenche enfin. Mon esprit était focalisé sur le retour de Ryô, sur ce calme avant la tempête et sur ce dur combat que j'allais devoir mener pour faire éclater la vérité. Les mains posées sur mes cuisses, je battis lentement des paupières et, dans un pur réflexe nerveux, je me mis à chasser méticuleusement la poussière de mon pantalon. Mon angoisse se réveillait et prenait totalement le dessus sur mon assurance. Elle venait toquer perfidement à ma conscience à l'image de cette horloge dont le tic-tac incessant commençait à cogner sur mes nerfs.

Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne donnait-il pas de nouvelles ?

Sur la table basse, mon téléphone faisait toujours le mort et, comme je préférais ne pas mettre de musique pour entendre le bruit de la porte d'entrée, je me concentrais anormalement sur ma respiration trop bruyante et sur ce cœur qui pulsait beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur un dossier de couleur bleu, souillé de de traces de café et de restes alimentaires de toutes sortes.

Le dossier de l'affaire sur laquelle je travaillais avec l'Américain avait passé quelques jours sous la table et, pour tuer le temps, je me mis à le consulter une nouvelle fois avec un investissement qui m'étonna moi-même. Je remarquais que le coin droit du document était écorné et replié, signe évident que Ryô avait dû prendre un malin plaisir à dévorer cette bible, cet étrange roman qui m'offrait une parfaite vie de femme mariée et aimée.

J'avais sous les yeux le scénario de vie d'une femme des plus banales dans un monde parfaitement normal.

Tout ce que Ryô souhaitait pour moi mais qu'il ne voulait pas me donner.

Je ruminais intérieurement. Pourquoi, après toutes les épreuves que nous avions surmontées ensemble, nous en étions toujours là ? Moi à l'attendre et lui, à simplement me regarder sans réellement me voir.

Je sursautais brusquement en entendant le bruit d'une clé qui tournait dans une serrure. La porte claqua et des pas rapides et appuyés, que je savais reconnaître parmi des centaines d'autres, tranchèrent dans le silence de l'appartement.

Mon cœur rata un battement et fit un bond déplaisant dans ma poitrine. Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de retrouver une respiration plus régulière et plus légère.

Les pas se rapprochaient. Mon cœur s'affolait. Et mes pensées se perdirent dans un délire des plus grotesques.

En était-il de même pour Mick ? A force de vivre à ces côtés, mon cerveau s'était-il imprégné du timbre de sa voix, du bruit de ces pas ou du murmure de sa respiration ?

Étais-je encore capable de différencier la résonance des pas de Ryô de ceux de Mick ?

« Que fais-tu là, Kaori ? Mick t'a déjà mise à la porte ? Il n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre ce que j'endure depuis tant d'années à vivre à tes côtés ! », la voix glaciale de Ryô claqua violemment à mes oreilles et me sortit brutalement de mes réflexions. L'air de rien, il fit son apparition dans le salon, la veste négligemment portée sur son épaule droite. Au son de ce timbre si familier, je me relevais et me retournais pour lui faire face.

« Bonsoir, Ryô. Moi aussi, je suis très heureuse de te voir ! », j'espérais que ma réponse était suffisamment calme et posée pour lui cacher mon trouble.

Ryô s'avança tranquillement vers moi, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres. J'étais si heureuse de le voir ! Ce regard sombre et acéré, ce charisme à la limite de l'animalité et ce rictus dominateur, tout en lui me fascinait terriblement et m'impressionnait au-delà du compréhensible.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et mon corps, dérouté par cette proximité, me rappela aussitôt l'ascendant inexplicable que cet homme pouvait avoir sur moi. J'étais captivée. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de son imposante silhouette. J'avais cette impression déroutante d'être face à un véritable colosse tant la pièce me paraissait plus petite depuis son arrivée.

Le Ryô que je connaissais si bien, qui m'envoûtait d'un simple regard, était enfin là. Face à moi.

Mon combat allait enfin pouvoir commencer.


	3. Chapter 2 : Le Choix de faire face

**Chapitre 2 : Le choix de faire face**

« Je dois avouer que tu es très élégante, Kaori. Jouer la femme mariée te va à ravir !», tout en me complimentant, je surpris ces yeux vifs glisser insolemment sur ma silhouette longiligne, approuvant dans une légère moue les jolies formes que mon jean slim brut et mon top couleur chocolat mettaient en valeur. Et malgré moi, mes joues prirent une teinte légèrement rosée.

Je balbutiais un pitoyable merci.

Il m'observa encore quelques secondes, avant de se débarrasser de sa veste en la jetant avec nonchalance sur l'accoudoir du sofa. « Et merci pour le ménage. Je savais que tu servais à quelque chose dans notre partenariat ! »

Il termina sa tirade par un sourire mauvais. J'encaissais le coup sans rien dire et pris le parti de ravaler ma rancœur. L'atmosphère était étrangement tendue et je me doutais qu'elle risquait de devenir explosive en l'espace de quelques minutes. Je pris alors conscience que mon désir de vérité allait se transformer en une joute verbale des plus inconfortables.

Les secondes s'égrainaient silencieusement. Je le regardais bêtement, plantée sur mes deux jambes chancelantes. Ryô se dirigea tranquillement vers le minibar pour se servir un verre de whisky. « Dis-moi, Kaori, comment va ce très cher Mick ? Votre enquête avance comme vous l'espériez ? », enchaîna-t-il sur un ton anormalement badin.

Je ne répondis rien. Les muscles de mon corps se tendirent brusquement. Ce bavardage anodin me dérangeait profondément et me déstabilisait au plus haut point. Plus cette conversation superficielle se prolongerait, plus mon esprit tourmenté sonnerait l'alarme.

« Enfin, j'espère sincèrement que tu t'amuses comme une folle à jouer l'épouse parfaite de Mickael Angel », Ryô débita ces propos avec une tel dédain que mon sang quitta mes joues pour se déverser trop rapidement dans mon cœur. Je soupirais. Nous étions dans la même pièce depuis cinq minutes à peine et mon partenaire de travail avait déjà brillamment réussi à me contrarier et à m'énerver.

« Je ne joue pas Ryô. Je travaille ! », le ton de ma voix était très sec. Tout comme son cœur me paraissait l'être aujourd'hui. J'avançais avec résolution vers lui. « Si je ressentais un tant soit peu d'intérêt de ta part pour notre affaire, je te ferais, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, un rapport très précis et très détaillé sur l'avancement de l'enquête. Mais comme j'ai la vague intuition que tu t'en fiches, je ne te dirai rien ! »

Le sourire de Ryô se perdit dans une mimique narquoise. Il siffla son verre d'une seule traite et s'en versa aussitôt un deuxième.

Il se moquait ouvertement de moi.

J'en avais assez.

Alors par pur défi, j'attrapais rageusement son verre d'alcool qu'il tenait encore dans sa main et le bus cul-sec. Je fis aussitôt une grimace de dégoût et toussa ridiculement. Je fermais les yeux dans l'espoir que cette liqueur démoniaque glisserait le plus vite possible dans les tréfonds de ma gorge enflammée.

« Tu bois, maintenant ? C'est Mick qui t'a initiée ? », Ryô planta son regard désapprobateur dans le mien, m'emprisonnant aussitôt dans un sentiment de colère intense. « Je ne suis pas d'accord, Kaori ! », il me gronda comme une petite fille effrontée et m'arracha le verre des mains.

« Arrête de jouer les petites filles capricieuses et grandis un peu. Tu me donnes l'impression d'être partie en colonie de vacances pour tester tes limites. Look de femme fatale, alcool... Je croyais que tu voulais aider Jenna à retrouver sa fille ? », m'asséna-t-il avec un sérieux qui me vexa au plus haut point.

Je restais bouche bée. Comment osait-il me traiter de la sorte ? Pourquoi persistait-il à me voir comme une jeune femme naïve, avec une conscience professionnelle proche du néant et manipulable au possible ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas la Kaori pétillante, compétente et totalement investie dans son travail comme dans sa vie personnelle ?

« Excuse-moi ? », j'étais complètement décontenancée. L'humiliation de la situation attisa furieusement ma colère. Je n'avais plus envie de prendre de gants. Je n'avais plus envie d'attendre le bon moment.

« En quoi cela te concerne-t-il, Ryô ? Dis-moi ? », je commençais à devenir agressive, impétueuse. Je le provoquais consciencieusement, avec toute l'impatience et l'agitation d'une femme martyre d'un amour à sens unique. « En quoi cela te dérange-t-il alors que tu ne prends même pas la peine de répondre à mes SMS ? Que tu ne réponds même pas à mes appels ? »

Ryô me tourna le dos. A mon grand désarroi, il décida de trouver la réponse à mes questions dans le fond de son verre de whisky. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Mon ventre se contracta douloureusement sous la déception. Mais il fallait que je tienne bon. Même si je savais que l'heure qui s'annonçait allait être des plus pénibles et des plus accablantes.

« Tu m'en veux d'avoir accepté ce contrat ? D'avoir accepté d'aider Mick et de devenir sa partenaire ? », j'énumérais mes questions si vite que le souffle commençait à me manquer. « Ou peut-être ne supportes-tu pas l'idée que je vive un petit bout de ma vie sans toi et que j'essaie de m'épanouir auprès d'autres personnes ? »

Ma dernière plainte claqua perfidement à mes oreilles au moment précis où Ryô posa brutalement la carafe d'alcool sur la desserte en verre. Il restait immobile, sa grande et puissante main droite scotchée sur le corps de la bouteille. Et face à mes supplications, il se contenta du silence.

Je frissonnais malgré moi. Il émanait de cet homme une telle force que je me sentis totalement engloutie par un sentiment d'impuissance. Mon cœur s'affola. Une nouvelle fois.

« Alors on en est là, Ryô ? Tu préfères méditer sur une bouteille de whisky que de me parler ou tenter de partager avec moi autre chose que la liste des courses et le menu du repas du soir ? », j'articulais fortement et fermement ces quelques mots. « Pourquoi une telle indifférence à mon encontre ? Pourquoi tant de moquerie et de cynisme face à mon choix d'aider Mick et son amie ? »

Des larmes de fatigue et de déception commençaient à voiler mon regard. Je ressentis aussitôt une grande lassitude absorber cette si belle énergie qui m'avait poussé à venir me battre et changer les grandes lignes de mon destin. Je savais que le combat n'était pas gagné d'avance mais j'avais peut-être sous-estimé mon adversaire. Contrôler ses sentiments, étouffer ses émotions, vivre dans le faux-semblant. Ryô était bien plus qu'un professionnel dans ce domaine. C'était une seconde nature chez lui.

Devais-je déjà baisser les bras ?

« Je ne suis pas un homme moderne, Kaori. Je n'aime pas écrire des SMS et je déteste répondre au téléphone. Et pour ta gouverne, Miki me donnait des nouvelles de toi dès que j'allais au Café. », Ryô me refit face et attrapa très vite mon regard dépité. Sa voix se radoucit étrangement mais garda une étrange pointe d'agacement.

« Et mettons les choses au clair. Tu n'es et tu ne seras jamais ma prisonnière, Kaori. Si tu veux aller travailler ailleurs, rencontrer du monde, t'épanouir différemment, libre à toi ! Je ne te retiendrais pas. La porte est grande ouverte ! », mon cerveau enregistra l'information avec heurt et beaucoup de difficulté. J'étais un peu sonnée. Interloquée. Alors c'était ça ? Si je décidais de partir, Ryô ne tenterait pas de me retenir ? Si je décidais de vivre une autre vie, il ne se battrait pas pour la vivre avec moi ?

Une larme salée glissa silencieusement sur ma lèvre inférieure. J'écarquillais méthodiquement les yeux pour ne pas laisser éclater ma peine dans de longs sanglots qui, dans mon esprit, finiraient jamais. Seules la consternation et la rage m'aidaient à tenir debout.

«Comment peux-tu être si cruel ? Comment peux-tu être si détaché de moi ? De Nous ? »

Je craquais littéralement. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce discours sensé et sans émotion. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie de mensonge. Je voulais simplement être aimé de lui. Était-ce trop demandé ?

«Tu n'as pas le droit, Ryô ! Tu n'as pas le droit !», j'articulais avec une application fiévreuse chaque syllabe de chaque mot qui sortait de ma bouche agitée. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter de la sorte. Je ne mérite pas de subir cette pathétique tragédie grecque ! J'ai supporté suffisamment. Je t'ai aimé au point d'en oublier ma propre fierté. J'ai tellement attendu... Ce petit geste d'affection... Un petit mot de tendresse... Un regard amoureux. J'ai attendu. Tellement. Longtemps. Aveuglément... Mon dieu ! Je t'aime depuis tant de temps, Ryô ! Je t'aime si fort ! Depuis ce jour où j'ai découvert ton existence. Ce jour où nos deux vies étrangement solitaires se sont mêlées... Mais à nous voir, ici, maintenant, si mal à l'aise, si éloignés, si malheureux, je prends aussi conscience que tu ne m'aimeras jamais aussi profondément que je le souhaiterais... Alors oui, tu m'aimes. A ta manière. Quand tu le décides. Quand ça t'arrange. Je le sais. Et je le sens. Dans mon cœur et dans tout mon être. Mais ça ne suffit plus. Je veux plus. Je te veux tout entier ! »

Les mots avaient une force inimaginable et je prenais lentement conscience que j'avais cherché cette puissance depuis des années peut-être. L'attente de l'autre allait sans aucun doute arrêter de dévorer mon temps. Le moment était venu de plonger à cœur perdu dans cette relation infiniment belle mais tellement misérable et blessante. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre maintenant. J'avais tout à gagner. La vérité sur ce que Ryô désirait vraiment. La lumière sur ce qu'il pouvait réellement m'offrir.

« Je te veux tout entier, tu entends ? Avec tes faiblesses. Avec ta force. Les jours où tu souris. Les matins où tu ne me regardes même pas. Les soirs où tu oublies de rentrer. Je te veux. Heureux. Râleur. Arrogant. Plein d'humour. Exaspérant. Je te veux toi. Je veux tout ton être. De tout mon être. »

C'était un cri du cœur. De mon si petit cœur. La plainte d'un cœur qui se noie depuis si longtemps dans un trop plein de sentiments étouffés, d'émotions bridées et de doutes épuisants.

« Sugar Boy ! », Ryô souffla mon surnom avec une tendresse mêlée de confusion. Il s'approcha de moi et accrocher aussitôt mon regard. Je le surpris à tendre la main pour la poser sur mon épaule mais il se ravisa. Je l'entendis soupirer. Et moi, j'avais juste envie de pleurer.

« Ne me fais pas ça ! S'il-te-plaît ! Ne nous fais pas ça ! »

Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains tremblantes. Mon chagrin se déversait sur mes joues dans une pudeur délicate. Aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge. Je pleurais profondément mais je gémissais surtout de l'intérieur.

« Tu le sais bien, Kaori. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas t'aimer comme tu le veux. »

Comment une simple phrase pouvait-elle vous broyer le cœur si violemment et anéantir tout espoir de bonheur ? Comment une simple seconde pouvait-elle avoir plus de poids sur votre destin qu'une dizaine d'années de vie en commun ?

Je soufflais. Je tentais de retrouver mes esprits et cette résistance à l'adversité qui me caractérisait tant.

Je pris bien soin de sécher mes joues et, tout évitant le regard de l'homme qui venait de me faire perdre toutes mes belles illusions, je ne pus empêcher ma frustration de s'exprimer une dernière fois.

« Tu ne peux pas, Ryô ? Tu ne peux vraiment pas ? », de légers ricanements se mélangèrent à ma rancœur trop vive. « Le plus grand nettoyeur du Japon ne peut pas aimer une femme ? Prends un peu de la hauteur, Ryô Saeba et regarde autour de toi... tu verras que tu peux tout faire ! Mais tu ne veux pas, Ryô ! Tu ne veux simplement pas t'encombrer d'une seule femme, que tu juges trop étouffante et pas très interessante ! »

Je respirais bruyamment. J'étais physiquement ébranlée par cette confrontation. Mais je ne voulais pas en rester là. Le moment était venu de tout partager. De tout confier. J'avais un besoin viscéral de me libérer de ces émotions asphyxiantes. Et si ?

« Tu n'es pas juste. Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Et tu n'es pas invulnérable, non plus... Je te protège, Kaori. De cette noirceur qui engloutit la lumière des hommes. De ces actes immondes qui entachent la bonté des gens... Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire prendre des risques inutiles. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de toi une cible vivante ! », Ryô persistait dans la dureté de ces propos et dans le bienfondé de ces choix. Je l'observais à la dérobée.

« Foutaises, Ryô Saeba ! Nous sommes une équipe. Une putain de super équipe et tu le sais ! Il faut juste que tu acceptes de me faire confiance. Véritablement confiance. Apprends-moi à survivre dans ce monde hideux ! Entraîne-moi encore et encore pour que je devienne celle qu'il faut craindre et respecter ! Montre-moi comment devenir ta partenaire tout entière ! Tu n'es plus seul... Je suis si près de toi. Avec toi. Amoureuse de toi ! », ma voix montait dans les aigus au fur et à mesure que les mots se bousculaient au fond de ma gorge.

Ryô fit un pas en arrière. Je cherchais désespérément à croiser son regard, à accrocher ses yeux métalliques dans l'espoir d'y trouver cette même petite flamme qui illuminait, ici et maintenant, mes propres prunelles noires.

« L'amour ? Ce mot résonne à mes oreilles comme la pire des faiblesses. Il n'y a pas de place pour le romantisme dans mon monde ! », m'asséna-t-il froidement avec toute la cruauté de son tempérament de nettoyeur.

J'encaissais. Une fois de plus.

« Mais l'amour est mon moteur, Ryô. Ma raison de vivre. La raison de me battre... Tu ne peux pas me dire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être si intransigeant. Arrête de jouer cet homme implacable, ce monstre sans émotion que tu n'es plus ! Ne me repousse plus, Ryô. Ne casse pas ce lien qui nous unit ! »

Dans un geste qui reflétait toute ma tendresse, je tentais de lui prendre la main. Je mourrais d'envie d'être en contact avec lui et de toucher sa peau pour y prendre un peu de sa force. J'avais besoin de me connecter à lui.

Mais il retira sa main. Sèchement. Brutalement. Et je me perdis dans un sombre sentiment de rejet et d'humiliation que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

« Non, Kaori ! S'il existe la moindre petite chance que tu puisses quitter cet univers de violence pour retrouver une vie normale, je veux que tu la saisisses sans te retourner. Tu ne deviendras pas une tueuse. Jamais ! »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines glacées.

« Je ne serai jamais une tueuse, Ryô. Jamais. Car toi non plus, tu n'es plus ce tueur sanguinaire qui survivait en supprimant la vie des autres. Je veux simplement être ton égal. Ne pas être forcément à ta hauteur mais être simplement à la hauteur. Être un petit bout de cette force qui t'anime et qui te garde en vie jours après jours. Je ne veux plus représenter cette foutue faiblesse qui nous empêche de vivre pleinement notre amour. Donne-nous cette chance. Je t'en prie ! »

Mes supplications ne semblaient pas l'ébranler le moins de monde. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. Malgré mon bel amour et ma volonté, je n'arrivais plus à le toucher, à le troubler. M'étais-je trompée à ce point sur la légitimé de notre relation et cette belle complicité qui nous liait depuis tant d'années déjà ?

« Non »

Je tressaillis. Mon corps se tendit sous la rudesse des mots. Mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de cette bouche, d'apparence si douce, si tentatrice, qui avait lâchait de telles ignominies. Suffocant sous la dureté de la réalité, je m'imaginais découvrir des lèvres coupées, gercées par la cruauté des propos lâchés. Mais son visage était toujours aussi beau. Terrifiant de froideur et de maîtrise.

« Non ? », je répétais maladroitement cette allocution qui venait de meurtrir mon cœur à tout jamais. Je chancelais. Physiquement, mes jambes exprimaient dans des tremblements leur difficulté à me porter. Psychologiquement, mon âme se fissurait en mille douleurs.

« C'est ça ta réponse à ma déclaration ? A mes attentes ? Un simple non ? »

La mâchoire de Ryô se contracta. Il se tenait devant moi. Si stoïque et si fier. Si arrogant. Totalement fermé à mon chagrin. Il laissa pourtant échapper un soupir d'agacement et passa une main fébrile dans son épaisse chevelure brune.

« Quand vas-tu comprendre que dans notre monde, s'aimer au grand jour s'immortalise par un aller sans retour au cimetière ? Je veux te garder en vie, Kaori. Je veux juste que tu vives. »

Le silence accueillit les derniers propos de Ryô. Je venais de comprendre que mon adversaire le plus coriace n'était pas mon partenaire de travail et de vie mais bien la Mort, dans toute sa puissance et dans toute son horreur. Mon analyse était sans doute un peu réductrice mais Ryô ne voulait pas se laisser aller à m'aimer pour me protéger de la mort.

« Alors je nous protégerai de la lumière. Je chercherai l'ombre pour nous cacher et nous mettre à l'abri. Pour nous aimer. », les mots explosèrent brutalement dans ma bouche. Je rencontrais aussitôt son regard voilé d'interrogations et de pitié et me lançais dans une tirade éprouvante. J'enchaînais. Très vite. Trop fort.

« Et moi aussi, je veux vivre ! Et je veux t'aimer aussi ! Pourquoi ces deux évidences ne seraient-elles pas compatibles ? » je m'enflammais littéralement. « Et je veux que, toi aussi tu vives aussi longtemps que possible. Même face à la mort, je serai à tes côtés ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir seul ! Jamais ! », ma voix surjouait maintenant dans des aigus impatients.

Ryô lâcha un grognement guttural et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le bar où il trouva aussitôt une bonne dose de réconfort ambré. La bouteille de whisky descendait dangereusement mais l'alcool ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur mon partenaire. Décidément cet homme était un véritable roc. Aussi bien insensible aux liqueurs enivrantes qu'aux émotions profondes.

« Aimer c'est tout vivre avec l'autre. Je veux t'accompagner jusqu'à la fin, Ryô. Et quand le moment sera venu de nous séparer, je serai là pour t'apaiser. Te réconforter. Te serrer tendrement dans mes bras. Je souhaite plus que tout être avec toi jusqu'au bout de notre si belle histoire ! »

« Je vais mourir, Kaori. Et Seul. », Ryô commença son espèce de sermon de nettoyeur aguerri, un verre à la main, le regard perdu dans la contemplation des glaçons. « Tu es décidément bien trop romantique. Bien trop sentimentale. La vie n'est pas un film à l'eau de rose. Et ce monde, dans lequel nous essayons de survivre, baigne dans une noirceur des plus intransigeantes. Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise façon de mourir dans mon métier. Certaines manières sont plus douloureuses et moins élégantes que d'autres, je te l'accorde. Mais au fond, que je sois descendu par un autre nettoyeur, que je meure de maladie ou que je m'éteigne de vieillesse, quelle est la différence ? Le final est le même. Je disparaîtrai de cette terre. Seul. Dans le silence. Dans l'anonymat. Et c'est très bien comme ça ! », le juge Ryô dévoila son verdict sans la moindre émotion, sans le moindre regret et me porta âprement le coup fatal.

« Tu es sérieux, Ryô ? », je me plantais devant lui, la rage au ventre. « Et j'en fais quoi de cet amour ? Réponds-moi, Ryô ! J'en fais quoi ? Tu crois qu'un matin je vais me lever en oubliant simplement de t'aimer ? Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux et explique-moi ce que je dois faire de ces foutus sentiments ! Je fais quoi de cette peur qui me tord les tripes quand que tu ne rentres pas la nuit ? Je fais quoi de cet amour qui me gonfle le cœur quand j'entends simplement le son de ta voix ? Je fais quoi de mon cœur ? », je me liquéfiais de désespoir.

« Tu le gardes pour toi et tu verras qu'avec avec le temps, tu apprendras à ne plus avoir besoin de moi. A ne plus avoir peur pour moi. Force-toi à ne plus m'aimer. Je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir. »

Ryô me dominait de toute sa force et de toute sa sévérité. J'étais face à un mur tellement haut que mon avenir semblait sombrer dans une obscurité terrifiante. J'étais seule avec mes sentiments. J'étais la seule à croire en nous. J'en prenais douloureusement conscience. Et cette révélation me brisa tout entière.

Le moment était venu. De tout ébranler. De tout dévoiler. De tout détruire pour mieux reconstruire.

Je fermais les yeux. Je me concentrais sur les termes à choisir, sur la portée de mes paroles. Sur cet avenir devenu plus qu'incertain.

Et dans un ultime désir de sauver ce « nous » que je chérissais tant, je plongeais mon regard attristé et confus dans le sien.

« J'éprouve de l'attirance pour un autre homme que toi ! »


	4. Chapter 3 : Le choix de la Vérité

**Chapitre 3 : Le choix de la vérité**

« J'éprouve de l'attirance pour un autre homme que toi ! », la fébrilité de ma voix m'alerta sur la violence de mes propos. J'avais lâché une bombe. Une vérité enfouie au plus profond de mon cœur qui risquait de faire voler en éclat le peu de stabilité que cette vie chaotique me procurait.

« J'ai peur, Ryô. Un autre homme est en train de prendre ta place et je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'en empêcher ! », dans un effort surhumain, je pris une grande respiration, et m'appuyant désespérément sur le peu de force morale qui me restait, je révélais enfin ce profond mal-être qui me nouait l'estomac depuis un temps qui semblait frôler l'éternité.

La confidence dite, mon corps se tétanisa d'angoisse. Totalement décontenancée, j'osais à peine glisser mon regard sur mon partenaire. Ryô ne cillait pas. Seule la contracture de sa mâchoire m'indiquait qu'il accusait difficilement le coup. Stoïque, de toute sa hauteur d'homme déstabilisé, il me dévisageait fixement avec une application telle que j'éprouvais une envie subite de me cacher et de disparaître de sa vue. Il fouillait dans mes yeux tourmentés avec âpreté, religieusement, à la recherche de cette vérité qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre.

« Ryô ? », son nom surgit de ma bouche tremblante dans un trémolo difficilement audible. Son mutisme me terrifiait. Je tentais une nouvelle fois de le faire réagir. J'ouvris la bouche mécaniquement mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge. J'étais là devant lui, complètement tétanisée, dans l'attente d'une réaction que je devinais implacable.

Les secondes s'écoulaient dans un silence des plus glaçants. Seul un léger bruit de moteurs de voitures qui circulaient régulièrement en bas de l'immeuble résonnait fébrilement à mes oreilles.

« Ryô ? », je prononçais son prénom dans un sanglot étouffé. « S'il te plaît, parle-moi ! Dis quelque chose ! », cette supplication déferla aussi vite que les larmes coulaient de mon regard perdu. « J'aimerai tant que tu nous sauves de ce combat déchirant que je mène contre moi-même ! Aide-nous ! », transie par la peur inexorable d'avoir tout anéanti, mes verrous sautaient un par un, laissant libre court à mes craintes les plus intimes et les plus sombres.

Pourtant face à mon désarroi, mon partenaire restait de marbre. Il était physiquement si proche de moi qu'il suffisait que je tende la main pour toucher sa peau, pour glisser ma main dans la sienne afin d'y puiser la chaleur qui sauverait peut-être mon cœur de la froideur de l'instant. Mais son âme, que je devinais torturée et abîmée, ne semblait pas s'accorder sur le bienfait que serait pour moi, ne serait-ce qu'une légère seconde, un court moment de tendresse et de compassion.

"Ryô...", je murmurais encore et encore ce prénom comme une prière libératrice.

Je reculais. Je m'éloignais de lui. J'étais à fleur de peau, vulnérable comme jamais je ne l'avais été dans ma vie de femme. Sous le poids de la tension environnante, je serais les poings si fort que mes ongles s'enfonçaient vicieusement dans la chair de mes paumes tremblantes. J'avais mal. Si mal. Mon cœur hurlait sa peine dans des battements frénétiques et douloureux. Je ressentais les émotions avec une telle intensité que j'avais cette impression incohérente que mon corps participait à un combat de boxe.

« Menteuse ! », Ryô articula une première fois ce mot de sa voix la plus acerbe.

« Menteuse ! », il le répéta une seconde fois avec lenteur et mépris pour renforcer, sans nul doute, son impact sur moi. Le ton excédé et raillant de son timbre me paralysa instantanément. « Un autre homme, Kaori ? Sérieusement ? Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! »

Il se rapprochait de moi, ne détachant pas son regard plein de défi du mien. Il était évident qu'il ne me croyait pas. Il fit encore un pas. Il était maintenant près. Tellement près. Je pouvais sentir la confusion de son corps attiser la mienne et j'en étais encore plus bouleversée.

« Comment peux-tu imaginer un seul instant que je puisse croire un tel mensonge ? Il y a une minute à peine tu me déclarais un amour éternel !», enchaîna-t-il avec une sévérité impressionnante. « La timide et fragile Kaori serait-elle influencée par l'intrigante Saeko ou l'impulsive Reika ? Ne va pas sur ce terrain-là, Kaori ! Cela ne te ressemble pas ! »

La rudesse de cette réponse me déstabilisa un peu plus. Je découvris, avec désarroi, une lueur de dégoût dansait sournoisement dans les prunelles sombres qui continuaient de m'examiner. Je me sentis submerger par un flot d'émotions contradictoires et me demandais si je n'étais pas tout simplement en train de me perdre et de verser dans un mélodrame de pacotille qui finirait, au final, qu'à me dévaloriser aux yeux de mes proches. Je me mettais à jouer à un jeu malsain et dangereux dont je ne savais pas maîtriser les codes. Le jeu de la jalousie. Le jeu de la manipulation.

« Je ne te mens pas et je ne t'ai jamais menti », j'assenais cette évidence avec un mélange de droiture et courage. « Ne vois-tu pas à quel point cette vérité me fait peur ? Ne vois-tu pas que si j'ose te dévoiler ces sombres sentiments qui agitent mon cœur, c'est dans le seul espoir de continuer à n'aimer que toi ? », des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur mes joues pâles.

« Je souhaite plus que tout préserver notre si belle relation. Mais sans toi, je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne veux plus être toute seule. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Ma voix se fit naturellement plus douce. Je tentais une nouvelle fois de capturer son regard. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que je l'aimais. Je voulais qu'il sache que cet aveu bouleversant était un émouvant appel au secours. Un ultime électrochoc qui sauverait peut-être ce qu'il restait de ce nous que je chérissais tant et qui permettrait de reconstruire une équipe, un couple encore plus fort.

« Mes sentiments pour toi sont toujours là, Ryô. Bien au chaud mais tapis si profondément dans mon cœur qu'ils ne vibrent plus comme avant. Mais je sais qu'ils sont là. Tellement forts. Si sincères. J'ai juste besoin que tu me regardes, que tu me trouves belle, que tu me touches. Mon corps. Ma peau. Mon cœur et mon âme », je chuchotais maladroitement.

Je me livrais comme jamais. Les vannes étaient désormais ouvertes et je n'avais plus la force de faire semblant. J'avais conscience que ma dernière carte était très amère et pleine de désespoir. Le joker que j'agitais sous le regard égaré de Ryô m'apparut tout aussi hostile que machiavélique. Mais j'avais besoin de le bousculer et de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

« J'aimerai que tu me dises ce que je dois changer. Ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'aimes réellement... », ma voix résonna à mes oreilles avec une pointe de lassitude. « Que dois-je faire pour te donner l 'envie de m'aimer ? »

Je me mettais à nue. Je jouais gros et j'avais conscience que je risquais de tout perdre. Son amour et son respect. Et notre si belle complicité. Mais je savais qu'il m'était dorénavant devenu impossible de revenir en arrière et de retourner me fondre sans rien dire, comme une jeune femme gentille et docile, dans les habitudes de vie de mon partenaire. Faire partie du décor ne me convenait plus. Je voulais plus que tout être l'actrice de mon existence et non plus la spectatrice de sa destinée à lui, quitte à faire des choix difficiles et incompris des autres. J'étais une femme indépendante dans l'âme et il était grand temps que je sorte de ma coquille.

« Notre relation est tellement belle, unique et authentique. Mais tu ne m'aimes qu'en surface. Et moi je veux plus. Je veux de la profondeur, de l'engagement, du partage. »

Je parlais encore et encore. Je partageais à voix haute chaque pensée, chaque éclat de sentiment qui me passait par la tête et par le cœur. Il était essentiel qu'il me comprenne enfin et qu'il accepte de faire la moitié de ce si long chemin. Ce petit bout de route qui nous permettrait enfin de nous trouver et nous aimer si simplement. Et l'autre moitié de cette route, les ailes qui me pousseraient dans le dos me permettrait de rattraper joliment tout le temps que nous avions perdu à nous questionner, à envisager pour finalement toujours renoncer.

« Qui est cet homme ? », la question me tomba dessus comme un couperet.

Je frissonnais. Je me figeais. La froideur de mon partenaire m'affectait physiquement et moralement. J'étais complètement perdue. Je venais d'avouer mes sentiments les plus intimes, mes craintes les plus douloureuses et sa seule préoccupation était de connaître l'identité de l'homme qui me troublait plus que raison.

Le silence fut ma seule réponse.

« Qui est-ce ? », Ryô me dévisagea vertement. Il était à présent très en colère. Instinctivement, je baissais la tête et fermais les yeux. Ma si belle énergie me quittait au fur et à mesure que ce face à face perdurait. C'était comme si le poids de mes aveux m'écrasait tout entière et m'emportait vers les bas-fonds de la médiocrité. Je vivais ce moment de vérité viscéralement. Mon corps était tellement connecté à mes états d'âme que mon angoisse altérait violemment le bon fonctionnement de mon organisme. Ma vision devint légèrement floue, mon cœur battait violemment à mes tempes et mon ventre se rappelait étrangement à moi dans des crampes des plus désagréables.

Avais-je encore suffisamment d'envie et d'énergie pour me battre pour notre avenir ?

« Si je suis là, c'est que j'ai choisi d'être avec toi ! », mon regard s'accrocha aux pupilles sombres et dilatées qui me fixaient intensément sous l'effet de la rage. « Cet autre homme ne doit plus avoir d'importance. Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? »

Je m'avançais prestement. J'étais si proche de lui que la chaleur de son corps m'enivra brutalement. Alors doucement, avec toute cette tendresse qui sommeillait en moi depuis tellement d'années maintenant, je me collais à lui dans cette sensation folle et ensorcelante que nos deux êtres étaient en quête de cet instant d'apaisement et de bonheur depuis des siècles. Je sentais son odeur, j'écoutais sa respiration et je m'abreuvais de sa chaleur. J'étais si bien.

« Ryô ? »

Mais ce corps ne répondait pas à mon amour.

Ces bras ne voulaient pas me serrer affectueusement.

Ce cœur semblait m'être définitivement interdit.

« J'ai fait une promesse, Kaori. J'ai fait une promesse à ton frère », les mots que venaient de prononcer Ryô résonnèrent lentement, avec une étrange cruauté dans chaque petite parcelle de mon corps. J'écarquillais les yeux de désolation alors que je prenais conscience de leur signification et me détachait douloureusement de cet homme qui représentait tant pour moi. Je levais aussitôt la tête vers lui. Je ne rencontrais qu'un regard abîmé et désœuvré. Cet homme ne faisait que piétiner mon cœur encore et toujours.

« Je ne suis pas une promesse, Ryô ! », ma bouche énonça cette réalité avec une dureté qui m'étonna moi-même. « Je ne suis qu'une femme. Avec des envies. Avec des désirs. Et avec un cœur », je m'expliquais une dernière fois, sans conviction, comme un robot programmé pour dire les bonnes choses au bon moment.

« Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas ! »

La dernière phrase de Ryô me laissa totalement abasourdie. Je me passais les mains sur mon visage défait dans le simple but de ne pas éclater en sanglots et de garder un semblant de dignité. J'avais perdu la guerre. Mon partenaire venait de brandir l'arme fatale, celle qui détruisait tout sur son passage en quelques secondes à peine.

Mon frère bien aimé. Hideyuki. Et cette foutue promesse.

Aucune larme ne s'échappa de mon regard blessé. Aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge serrée. Le poids de ma douleur s'abattit sans concession sur ma poitrine. Je reculais mécaniquement, cherchant à m'échapper du désespoir qui semblait me prendre définitivement dans ses bras. J'entendis vaguement mon prénom alors que je rassemblais mes affaires.

Je récupérais machinalement mon sac sur le sofa.

Mes pieds étaient gelés. Je partis à la recherche de mes chaussures que j'avais laissées dans l'entrée.

J'étais vidée, déboussolée et meurtrie au plus profond de mon âme.

Mais j'avais enfin ma réponse même si cette vérité, que je cherchais tant, était devenue bien trop écrasante pour la jeune femme rêveuse que j'étais.

Je me dirigeais vers le hall d'entrée quand mon portable vibra sur la table. Il sonna une première fois puis une deuxième. Je vis Ryô s'approcher de l'objet, l'examiner avec attention et le prendre dans ses mains.

« Kaori, ce cher Mick cherche à te joindre. Tu devrais peut-être le rappeler avant qu'il n'ameute tout Shinjuku pour retrouver sa femme ! », débita Ryô sur un ton des plus mordants.

Mick.

Le prénom de l'Américain chatouilla délicieusement mes oreilles.

Je me perdis de longues secondes dans des souvenirs complices, plein de partage et de tendresse inavouée.

Mick Angel.

Je m'étais détournée de Ryô à cause de l'Américain. Très Lentement. Sournoisement. Mais avec une facilité qui me glaçait littéralement les veines et me réchauffait aussi vite le cœur.

« Bon sang, Kaori ! Ne me dis pas que ? », Ryô me faisait maintenant face, son regard ahuri glissant de mon visage éloquent à mon téléphone portable que je serrai, à présent, avec une force irrationnelle.

Alors incapable d'assumer cette triste révélation, je m'enfuyais précipitamment de l'appartement.


	5. Chapter 4 : Le Choix de Survivre

**Chapitre 4 : Le choix de Survivre**

La nuit avait été cruelle et cauchemardesque. En l'espace de quelques heures, j'avais perdu mes rêves, mes envies et mes belles illusions sur un avenir que j'espérais aimant et bouillonnant de belles promesses.

Allongé sur son lit, Mick dormait dans sa chambre. Je le regardais se reposer, depuis le pas de la porte, à la fois médusée et terrifiée par les événements obscurs qui s'étaient déroulés la veille. J'avais honte. Tellement Honte. Je me sentais littéralement dévorée par une culpabilité des plus malsaines et complètement écrasée par le poids de ma propre détresse.

Le professeur était gentiment passé ce matin pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts et soigner les blessures de l'Américain. J'étais d'abord surprise, mais je dois bien l'avouer, assez vite soulagée de constater que Kazue ne l'accompagnait pas. Elle était en déplacement à l'étranger et, suite à la demande de Mick, le docteur avait promis de ne l'informer de l'incident qu'à son retour. Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Les longues explications et les révélations fracassantes ne faisaient pas partie de mes priorités du moment.

Au cours de l'examen, j'appris quand même que Ryô était passé, au cours de la nuit, au cabinet pour se faire soigner. Paré dans son légendaire mutisme de professionnel, il n'avait lâché que quelques détails sur son altercation avec Mick. Je comprenais, à présent, beaucoup mieux le calme déroutant du professeur. Depuis son arrivée, il ne m'avait posé aucune question sur les véritables circonstances de l'affrontement entre les deux hommes. Dans un silence quasi religieux, il s'était empressé d'ausculter son patient. Et sans aucune émotion, il m'avait énoncé un semblant de diagnostic. Nombreuses contusions sur l'ensemble du corps, hématomes, œil droit tuméfié et trois côtes cassées. Des blessures somme toute banales pour des tueurs professionnels.

« L'Américain s'en sort plutôt bien considérant la puissance de son adversaire », m'adressa-t-il d'une voix blanche lorsque je le raccompagnais à la porte de l'appartement. « Préserve-toi Kaori. Il n'est jamais bon de se trouver au milieu d'un duel de nettoyeurs ! »

Il tapota alors légèrement sa main sur mon bras droit dans un geste qu'il trouvait sans doute amical et rassurant. Mais moi, j'étais agacée. Je me sentais jugée. Ces paroles m'avaient touchée si durement que j'avais la certitude qu'elles allaient résonner et empoisonner mon esprit encore longtemps. Je ne lui avais rien répondu. Je l'avais simplement regardé partir avec soulagement.

Mick grogna légèrement et bougea dans son lit, rattrapant alors toute mon attention. Je sortis de mes lugubres pensées avec une gueule de bois des plus corsées. Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps j'étais là, à le contempler de mes yeux vides et à l'observer à la dérobée.

Depuis mon réveil, je ressentais ce besoin viscéral, presque vital, d'être auprès de lui. Je me doutais bien que la culpabilité me pousserait à prendre soin de lui au-delà de toute raison et qu'elle m'encouragerait, en quelque sorte, à me laver de cet égoïsme et de cette naïveté qui nous avaient conduits à cette lamentable situation.

Mon cœur se serra. Il cognait si fort dans ma poitrine.

Comment réparer toute cette douleur ? Comment arrêter cette odieuse hémorragie de sentiments ?

De quel droit avais-je mêlé mon ami à mes problèmes de couple-fantôme ?

Je soufflais de tristesse et d'angoisse.

Sans le vouloir, Mick était devenu le dommage collatéral de cette relation calamiteuse que j'entretenais depuis tant d'années avec Ryô. Hier soir, Mick Angel avait plus que souffert physiquement, il avait essuyé une terrible douleur morale aussi. Se faire casser la gueule par son meilleur ami pour une femme qui prétend ne pas vous aimer est un acte d'une violence inouïe !

Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Quelle sombre colère avais-je réveillée en m'efforçant d'être enfin moi-même et en désirant vivre selon mes véritables envies et mes vraies attentes ?

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Mon cœur monta aussitôt dans ma gorge, provoquant une sensation de nausée des plus désagréables. Mes jambes, qui me portaient difficilement, m'obligèrent à m'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte.

J'étais si lasse.

Je priais en silence, les yeux amèrement fermés. Il fallait que ce soit lui. Il fallait tellement que ce soit lui. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Je pris une longue respiration.

Les mains tremblantes, j'attrapais l'appareil et le débloquais maladroitement. J'étais totalement engourdie par cet infime espoir d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de lui. De savoir qu'il pensait, malgré tout, un peu à moi.

La lumière m'éblouit quelques secondes puis je me mis à aspirer l'écran comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Mais je tombais aussitôt de haut. Un texto de Miki. Un message de ma meilleure amie. Les yeux écarquillés, je le décryptais avec un mélange d'aberration et de désespoir.

« _Comment va Mick ? Et toi comment vas-tu ? Donne-moi vite des nouvelles. Bisous ! _»

Les mots percutèrent difficilement dans mon cerveau. C'était un texto de Miki et non pas de Ryô, comme je le désirais si intensément. Je battis frénétiquement des paupières. Fatiguée, désabusée, je me laissais complètement aller contre le cadre en bois de la porte et ne bougeais plus. Mon épaule droite me fit souffrir une petite aspérité épointée s'enfonçait dans ma chair émotive. Des idées noires et pesantes éclatèrent une à une dans ma tête endolorie. Ryô m'avait oubliée. Ryô m'avait mise de côté. Ryô n'en avait plus rien à faire de moi.

Ma main serra rudement mon smartphone. La déception fut à la hauteur de l'attente. Abyssale et inconsolable.

Je peinais à ravaler mes larmes et me couvris de tous les reproches que mon esprit embrumé s'amusait à inventer. Je m'attendais à quoi, au fond ? Après tous mes aveux perturbants, cet ultimatum indécent et mes plaintes blessantes, c'était, sans aucun doute possible, une réaction normale à sa rage et à sa peine. J'avais été honnête et persévérante dans mon envie de changement de vie et, même si j'étais en droit de vouloir être véritablement heureuse, je méritais cette insupportable indifférence. C'était, en fait de compte, ma punition.

Car, à sa place, n'aurais-je pas éprouvé le besoin de prendre de la distance ?

A sa place, n'aurais-je pas souhaité m'isoler pour comprendre comment, en quelques minutes seulement, mes liens, pourtant si forts, avec ma partenaire et mon meilleur ami s'étaient brisés dans une violence indescriptible ?

Je n'avais pas de réponse. Je n'étais pas lui. J'étais totalement perdue.

Assommée par mes sombres réflexions, je ne détachais plus mon regard de cet écran qui s'était éteint dans un détachement lointain. Le bruit sifflant de la respiration de Mick me revint lentement aux oreilles et me rappela aussitôt l'endroit où je me trouvais. Mon regard blessé glissa, quelques secondes à peine, vers ce coéquipier condamné à rester alité pour panser ses blessures et, j'imaginais, gérer l'humiliation d'avoir été traité comme un traître de la pire espèce.

Des larmes amères et silencieuses coulèrent sur mon visage défait.

« Pardonne-moi, Mick ! », je pensais à haute voix. « Je suis tellement désolée ! »

L'image de l'américain, meurtri par ma faute, cristallisa une nouvelle fois ma culpabilité et mes remords. Je chancelais. J'étais complètement anéantie, vidée de toute énergie et mon corps, fourbe, me rappela sans concession le mal-être qui me rongeait. Pourtant, je me battais. Je tentais de faire face avec bravoure et dignité. Avec les seules armes qui me restaient. Je contractais fort le larynx pour ne plus pleurer. Je me mordais stupidement les lèvres pour interdire à tout plainte de s'échapper. Mes yeux continuaient sournoisement à se brouiller de larmes. Mon corps se tendait méthodiquement pour que je ne plis pas face à l'effondrement de mon âme. J'étais décidée à lutter. Même si j'avais terriblement mal.

Je m'enlevais le droit de pleurer. Pas encore. Plus pour lui.

Je lui avais tant donné. Je lui avais offert mon cœur et je voulais lui offrir toute ma vie. Avec toute la générosité et la ferveur d'une femme incroyablement amoureuse.

Et il avait dit non. Un simple et terrifiant non.

Je pris une grande respiration et me décidais à écrire une réponse brève et évidemment trop évasive à Miki. Les mots me manquaient et, lâche que j'étais, je ne souhaitais rien partager avec elle pour le moment.

Je tapais fébrilement. Agacée par ces stupides pouces qui tremblaient obstinément, je m'énervais contre mon hypersensibilité et me repris à cinq fois avant de valider mon message et de l'envoyer.

_« Merci pour ton message. Je t'appelle dans la journée ! »_

Je relus mon texto et je grimaçais aussitôt. J'avais oublié de taper « bisou ». Je finissais toujours mes textos par le mot « bisou ». Mon message était trop brut, trop impersonnel pour celle que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie.

Et si je la blessais, elle aussi ? Et si je la décevais, elle aussi ?

Et si je la perdais, elle aussi ?

Une légère goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur l'écran de mon téléphone. Je la regardais s'étaler lentement sur la surface vitrée dans un silence de mort. Je recommençais à pleurer. Mais je ne voulais pas pleurer. Il ne méritait plus que je pleure pour lui.

Dans un mouvement des plus brusques, je lançais alors l'objet de ma désespérance sur la commode qui se situait juste ma droite, près de la porte.

Je croisais aussitôt mon reflet dans le grand miroir moderne qui était posé délicatement sur le meuble en bois. Je fis un léger pas arrière. Mais qui était cette femme ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Mon teint était d'une pâleur étrangement fascinante et mes lèvres, trop mordillées à force d'angoisse, captivaient par leur couleur rougeâtre à la limite de l'arrogance. C'était comme si je portais le masque d'une geisha, un maquillage cruel et révélateur de mes états d'âme, orné d'un regard voilé d'une tristesse infinie.

Je restais là. A me contempler. A me détester.

J'avais tellement peur. Je me sentais si vulnérable, noyée sous une impression irraisonnée que chaque regard et que chaque critique blessante écorcheraient irrémédiablement mon âme de plus en plus profondément. Je vivais cette séparation, cette situation, dans une douleur physique autant que morale.

Mais comment guérir ? Comment cicatriser ces plaies qui ne se voyaient même pas ? Comment gérer cette douleur, cet inconfort qui m'empêchaient parfois de respirer ?

Mon cœur s'emballait pour chasser l'angoisse. Une colère sourde et froide parcourait mes veines, me donnant l'envie de tout écraser, de tout casser. Je ne voulais plus attendre. Je voulais que le temps s'accélère afin de me délivrer de tous ces doutes et ces questionnements insupportables.

Je voulais savoir. Comprendre. Être rassurée.

Mes yeux se portèrent une nouvelle fois sur ce téléphone silencieux.

Il fallait que je me reconnecte avec Ryô. Pour parler. Pour lui expliquer. Pour terminer notre émouvante histoire dans le plus grand respect et la dignité.

C'était fini. Irrémédiablement fini. Et j'en prenais atrocement conscience.

Je n'avais plus la force de continuer. J'étais trop abîmée par ces non-dits, ces regards aveuglés, ces mots silencieux et ces gestes de tendresse si longtemps retenus.

Pourtant, je l'aimais. Et je savais que je l'aimerai toujours.

A cet instant précis où l'évidence m'explosa violemment au visage, je me sentis terrassée par son absence, comme vidée de toute volonté de m'en sortir et de continuer sans lui. Je serrais les poings. Je brûlais intérieurement de crier mon désarroi et mon amertume à ce monde qui s'était souvent montré trop cruel et si sombre avec moi.

Cet amour à sens unique coulait dans mes veines depuis tellement de temps qu'il me donnait l'impression de faire partie intégrante de moi. Je me nourrissais avec arrogance de sa force. Il m'exaltait aussi vite qu'il pouvait me plonger plus bas que terre. Il me protégeait par sa douce chaleur tout autant qu'il me blessait par sa fragilité.

Dès notre première rencontre, Ryô m'avait commandé d'être discrète, conciliante et prudente. Le monde dans lequel nous évoluions ne nous laissait aucun répit, aucune fantaisie et la moindre erreur, si infime était-elle, ne nous était pas permise. Nous vivions dans l'inévitable certitude que la plus petite faille, dans notre binôme, donnerait un avantage certain à l'adversaire et pourrait devenir, un jour ou l'autre, fatal à l'un d'entre nous.

Je compris rapidement que ma seule véritable faiblesse était d'être une femme. Une cible admissible, raisonnable et facile. Alors à la demande de mon partenaire, j'avais laissé parler ma masculinité au détriment de ma féminité. Pour nous faciliter le quotidien. Pour rester en vie. Et surtout pour rester près de lui.

A mon grand regret, au fil du temps, je me perdis complètement. Je mis en veille la vraie Kaori pour devenir une Kaori quasiment transparente. Une gentille partenaire de travail, avec un certain caractère, c'est vrai, mais devenue atrocement malléable et ennuyante. J'étais efficace, loyale mais pas suffisamment palpitante, pétillante pour devenir une petite amie ou la femme dont il partagerait le lit.

Je voulais tellement qu'il me trouve belle, intelligente et drôle. Je désirais follement qu'il pose sur moi ce regard si ardent et plein de désir que j'imaginais si souvent dans mes songes.

Je rêvais juste que Ryô ait envie de moi. Comme il avait eu si souvent envie de toutes ces autres femmes. Était-ce trop demandé ?

Je retins ma main tremblante qui, par pur réflexe d'accro aux nouvelles technologies, s'apprêtait à récupérer le téléphone endormi. Je gérais tant bien que mal cette impatience qui dévorait mon estomac. Je voulais juste envoyer un texto. Un truc court, concis ou juste son prénom suivi d'un point d'interrogation.

Ryô ?

J'étais si ridicule. J'étais incapable de prendre une décision cohérente. Je fixais intensément l'écran de mon portable comme si un mot magique allait s'y inscrire pour me montrer le chemin à suivre. Je mourrais d'envie de lui écrire et de retrouver ce lien qui m'avait tant rassuré face à ces dernières années difficiles et exigeantes. Je voulais juste des nouvelles de lui. Mais je savais que je mourrais tout autant si le silence devenait la seule réponse à mon appel à l'aide.

Pouvait-on réellement mourir d'amour ? Face au rejet et à l'absence, j'avais conscience que mon cœur se fissurerait alors insidieusement sous l'agonie, prenant inévitablement le chemin douloureux de la brisure.

Je ravalais une nouvelle fois mes larmes insupportables.

Il fallait que je le laisse partir. Il fallait que je me sépare de cette souffrance handicapante.

Et si je me transformais en poupée ? En un simple morceau de plastique, lisse et impersonnel. Pour ne plus ressentir. Pour ne plus souffrir. Pour que toutes ces émotions éprouvantes glissent sur moi comme mon amour glisse implacablement sur son cœur devenu définitivement hors d'atteinte.

Une de mes joues était étrangement humide. Instinctivement, je me passais la main dessus pour effacer toute trace de tristesse. Mais un autre filet d'eau coula de mon œil droit puis de mon œil gauche et recouvrit, avec une certaine lenteur, mes pommettes ternes. Je séchais impatiemment mon visage avec une agressivité irrationnelle.

Je recommençais à sangloter. Je n'étais plus maîtresse de mes émotions. Ma peine dominait chaque centimètre carré de ce corps, qui, à force de résister et de batailler avec dignité, se courbait brutalement sous le poids de la réalité.

Un gémissement insolent s'échappa alors de ma gorge irritée et, aussitôt, un chagrin incommensurable me vola le peu d'aplomb que j'avais retrouvé depuis mon réveil. Ce spasme indésirable me secoua amèrement et se renouvela une deuxième fois, avec une pointe de sadisme qui finit par me déstabiliser totalement. Les yeux noyés sous un rideau de larmes, je me laissais happer par une désespérance qui me paraissait insurmontable.

« Kaori ? »

Mon prénom résonna dans la pièce dans une douceur étonnante. Sur le point de m'effondrer totalement, je me couvris la bouche de mes mains tremblantes. Je me recroquevillais comme une vieille femme, croisant férocement mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je me refermais sur moi-même dans un dernier espoir de survie Je ne voulais pas qu'on me regarde. Je ne voulais plus qu'on s'occupe de moi. Je voulais juste me cacher de tous.

« Viens, ma belle. Approche-toi »

L'invitation, sincère et troublante, me désarçonna d'infimes secondes avant de me toucher directement en plein cœur. J'étais à la fois bouleversée et envoûtée par le velouté de cette voix teintée d'un craquant accent américain. Un soupir craintif s'échappa de ma bouche. Je frissonnais.

« Kaori ? »

Je fermais les yeux et j'attendis, quelques précieuses secondes, avant de me retourner. Je séchais maladroitement mes larmes avec un mouchoir de fortune, m'accordant deux ou trois secondes de plus pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Savoir que Mick me voulait au plus proche de lui, alors qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, apaisa quelque peu mes angoisses et cette peur irraisonnée de l'avoir déçu.

Je m'approchais du lit. Je baissais les yeux et tentais de gérer mon embarras dans la contemplation de la moquette de couleur crème. J'étais pieds nus. Les fibres du tapis chatouillaient délicieusement mes plantes pieds comme de légers massages au vertu apaisantes.

Maladroitement et avec toute la retenue d'une jeune femme hésitante, j'avançais doucement, prenant soin d'effleurer encore et toujours le revêtement duveteux dans un silence devenu étrangement rassurant.

Timidement, je m'allongeais sur le couvre-lit, dans une distance que je jugeais raisonnable de ce corps masculin. Je roulais alors sur mon côté droit pour lui faire face. Mes mains se calèrent délicatement sous ma joue. Mes pieds se faufilèrent sous le plaid en cachemire qui recouvrait le bas du lit. Mick, qui m'avait devancé, était dans la même position que moi et ces yeux, d'un bleu pénétrant, grands ouverts, scrutaient méthodiquement mon visage dévoré de larmes et d'inquiétude.

« Tes yeux », me souffla-t-il. « Tes yeux sont si beaux mais tellement tristes ! »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Tremblante, je pris une grande respiration tandis qu'un léger sourire égaya ma bouche. Un nouveau rideau de larmes recouvrit mon regard. Mon cœur frappait trop fort. Il prenait toute la place dans ma poitrine tant il était gonflé de sensations troublantes et déroutantes. Mick me contemplait sans rien dire. Face à ce regard perdu, je l'imaginais se laisser porter par une douce nostalgie dont certaines images du passé lui revenaient peut-être en mémoire.

« Mick ? », je murmurais faiblement son prénom.

Je me surpris à me rappler aussi. De notre première rencontre. De notre duel sur le toit. De son regard attristé quand il m'avait divulgué le secret de Ryô. Et surtout de son incroyable déclaration d'amour.

« Je crois que je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de tes beaux yeux tristes ! » m'avoua-t-il.

L'Américain me sourit. Je le dévorais des yeux. Son visage portait les coups des événements de la veille. Des plaques rouges, des égratignures, des ecchymoses violacées parsemaient sa peau à plusieurs endroits mettant furieusement en valeur sa virilité. Mick était cruellement abîmé dans sa chair mais il n'en paraissait que plus beau et vivant.

« Tu es le premier homme à m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais. Tu es le premier homme à m'avoir regardé comme une véritable femme », je partageais cette confidence avec un naturel qui m'effrayait autant qu'il me réconfortait. « Tu sais, je n'oublierai jamais ! »

Ma voix n'était que chuchotement.

Mon cœur n'était que tremblement.

J'étais touchée. Si troublée. Tellement attirée.

Je fermais les yeux pour mieux me souvenir. Cette complicité m'était tombée dessus sans crier gare. Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir cherchée. C'était elle qui m'avait délicatement trouvée. Et au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais souhaité la tester, l'enrichir, la tenir au chaud et la préserver comme un doux et malicieux secret.

Cette surprenante attirance me collait maintenant à la peau et je n'arrivais plus à quitter cet homme du regard.

Était-ce vraiment de l'amour que je ressentais pour Mick Angel ?

J'essayais soigneusement de déchiffrer mes sentiments. J'essayais naïvement de décrypter les messages de mon propre corps. Et je ne pus que me rendre à l'évidence. J'éprouvais une telle envie de me glisser dans ces bras que la réponse à ma question se dessina délicieusement sur mes lèvres dans un sourire timide.

« Kaori ? »

Alors, comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées, j'observais, avec une touche de bonheur, la main de Mick s'approcher de moi pour se faufiler délicatement sous ma hanche. Il m'attira alors tendrement contre lui, ma tête se nichant dans son cou avec un naturel stupéfiant.

Émerveillée par cette sensation de bienêtre qui m'enveloppa tout entière, je me blottissais encore plus fort contre ce torse et cette épaule si rassurantes. Mon corps épousait parfaitement le sien. Sa peau avait une odeur délicieusement boisée.

J'étais maintenant lovée dans les bras d'un autre homme que Ryô. Je me laissais à un moment de pure tendresse dans les bras d'un autre homme que Ryô. J'étais si bien. Je savourais pleinement le réconfort que cette émouvante étreinte m'offrait magnifiquement. Je me sentais totalement apaisée et en sécurité.

Pourtant quelques légères larmes continuaient de s'échapper de mes yeux clos.

Pourtant quelques battements de mon cœur persistaient à pleurer la perte de Ryô.

Peut-être, au fond, si je souffrais autant de son absence, à ce moment précis de ma vie, c'était une sorte de signe, de message, pour me faire enfin comprendre qu'il était temps que j'arrête. De me battre aveuglément pour quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. De penser qu'il pourrait changer sa manière de vivre pour moi. Et surtout de croire que l'Amour, même s'il était incroyablement pur et authentique, pouvait suffire à tout.

Ryô avait toujours été mon protecteur. Mon ami. Mon partenaire du quotidien.

Et je crois, sincèrement, qu'il n'a jamais su qu'il pouvait me faire mal.

Le son de la vibration de mon téléphone titilla mes oreilles. J'eus le réflexe de froncer les sourcils et d'écarquiller les yeux. Mais je ne bougeais pas. Je décidais de me concentrer sur la respiration de Mick pour me laisser tranquillement glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

Mon smartphone vibra une deuxième fois.

Les bras de Morphée m'entouraient de sollicitude et de douceur.

Je découvris, bien plus tard, que le nom de Ryô s'était affiché deux fois de suite sur cet écran que j'avais si longuement fixé et supplié.


	6. Chapter 5 : Le Choix d'Aimer

**Chapitre 5 : le Choix d'Aimer**

Enlacés comme des adolescents de la première heure, les minutes s'écoulaient dans un silence troublant, parsemé ici et là, de tendres soupirs et de gémissements de plaisir assumé.

« Tu es sûre de toi, ma douce ? »

Pour toute réponse, je glissais timidement ma main dans la sienne.

La bouche de Mick effleura une première fois, avec légèreté, mes lèvres tremblantes. Puis subtilement, ces lèvres se posèrent à plusieurs reprises sur les coins de ma bouche dans des baisers volatiles empreints d'une tendresse indescriptible. Je fermais les yeux et savourais l'instant. Je commençais à lâcher prise.

Mick continua quelques minutes encore ce petit manège sensuel et me prit amoureusement dans ses bras, glissant ses lèvres délicieusement tièdes au creux de mon oreille pour y libérer une pluie de baisers de plus en plus passionnés.

Blottie contre lui, je ressentis très vite le besoin irrésistible de sentir le contact de sa peau chaude et tentatrice contre la mienne. Alors audacieuse comme jamais, je quittais mon tee-shirt et le reste de mes vêtements, dans un geste frénétique, pour enlacer cet homme avec toute la ferveur du désir qu'il avait fait naître en moi.

En quelques secondes à peine, je me découvris lovée dans les bras de Mick Angel, simplement vêtue de mes sous-vêtements en dentelle noir et j'étais, pour mon plus grand bonheur, à sa merci.

Je me sentais en sécurité. Comme si plus aucune souffrance ne pouvait désormais m'atteindre.

L'Américain me poussa légèrement et fit un pas en arrière. Il profita de ma timidité pour admirer chaque courbe de mon corps. Le regard émerveillé, il me sourit tendrement et posa un baiser d'une délicatesse infinie sur l'arrondi de mon épaule.

« Mick ?»

Je frissonnais.

Un peu hésitante, je restais là, à le dévorer des yeux tandis qu'il déboutonnait hâtivement sa chemise pour me dévoiler un torse magnifiquement sculpté. Ses bras puissants m'emprisonnèrent, une nouvelle fois, dans une étreinte pleine de fougue et de promesses impertinentes.

Le contact de nos deux peaux nues m'électrisa tant que je nichais, par excès de timidité, mon visage rougi dans son cou. L'odeur boisé de son after-shave chatouilla délicatement mes narines et raviva furieusement mon envie de goûter à cette chair que j'imaginais douce et légèrement sucrée. Méticuleusement, je posais alors mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou, à l'endroit précis où les battements passionnés de son cœur se faisaient sentir. Je l'embrassais, encore et encore, avec une sorte de gourmandise arrogante qui m'étonna moi-même. Je l'enlaçais amoureusement, j'effleurais délicieusement et je frôlais du bout des doigts chaque parcelle de ce corps masculin. En retour, Mick se colla contre moi et murmura mon prénom dans un gémissement étouffé.

Je fermais les yeux.

Nos corps faisaient lentement connaissance et s'apprivoisaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Je me laissais guider, transportée par un bien-être intérieur que je découvrais avec délectation. Mon ventre se nouait dans des spasmes étrangement délicieux. Mon imagination vagabondait sur des rivages de sensualité exquise. Mon corps, si pudique habituellement, s'ouvrait instinctivement aux mille et une sensations voluptueuses qui m'enveloppaient sensuellement. Ma respiration se voulait plus rapide et rythmée, intensifiée par une fièvre qui se répandait furieusement dans chaque centimètre carré de mon être. J'exprimais dans des soupirs enivrants le ravissement d'être considérée comme une femme désirable.

Dans les bras de Mick, je me sentais enfin femme. Et je me trouvais belle.

J'étais si heureuse.

Mick m'attira sur le canapé. A califourchon sur lui, je me laissais tendrement choyer par cet homme qui me dévorait des yeux et des mains.

Nous nous embrassions passionnément. Furieusement. Longtemps. Avec tout le trouble et l'excitation de deux amants qui s'imaginaient s'adonner au plaisir charnel pour une seule et unique fois.

Je devinais le feu ardent qui courait dans ses veines à l'impétuosité de ses gestes et de ses caresses. Noués l'un à l'autre, nos baisers se firent plus âpres, plus fougueux, plus profonds. Je perdais complètement pieds.

Je passais mes mains tremblantes dans sa chevelure dorée et le contemplais. J'étais tellement novice en la matière. Le domaine du sexe m'était tellement étranger. Des dizaines de question se bousculaient dans ma tête. Comment le toucher ? Comment lui donner du plaisir ? Comme l'aimer comme il m'aime ? Serai-je simplement à la hauteur ?

La peur de cette intimité accentuait avec absurdité les tremblements de mon corps aussi fort que mon désir faisait naître des fantasmes bouleversants dans mon esprit. J'étais touchée au plus profond de mon être. Grisée au point de vouloir me donner à lui sans concession. J'étais perdue dans mes propres sentiments

Je tentais de noyer mon trouble en le regardant amoureusement. Longuement. Avec avidité et curiosité aussi. Je photographiais et gravais dans ma mémoire chaque détail de sa peau. Rides, petites ridules, cicatrices et grains de beauté. Son corps me délivrait des clés sur son passé que je connaissais dur et acharné. Chaque trace que je découvrais était une sorte de témoignage de l'homme brutal qu'il avait été et celui qu'il était, pourtant, courageusement devenu.

Je compris alors que j'étais tombée incroyablement amoureuse de cet homme.

Mon regard s'égarait sur ses larges épaules puissantes et son buste dominant. Mes mains suivirent instinctivement le même chemin. Le rouge me monta aussitôt aux joues, amplifiant la chaleur qui avait déjà pris possession de moi. Je fermais les yeux pour cacher mon embarras et ma naïveté. Des fourmillements délicieux envahirent chaque centimètre carré de ma peau, bloquant ma respiration, me donnant cette impression indescriptible de me noyer littéralement dans l'antre de la passion. Mon cœur explosait. En mille promesses. En mille vertiges.

J'adorais toucher, masser, frôler, effleurer de mes mains, de mes lèvres la texture chaude de cette peau gourmande. Du bout des doigts, les yeux fermés, je m'amusais à suivre d'anciennes cicatrices qui parsemaient son torse me rappelant encore et toujours son statut de nettoyeur. Cette vie de tueur était ancrée en lui, à même sa chair. Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur. Ni de lui. Ni de son passé. Ni de ses actes.

J'avais une incompréhensible confiance en lui.

Le moindre râle, le plus petit gémissement que prononçait mon amant me plongeait dans une sorte de doute enrobé d'un plaisir des plus ambivalents. J'oscillais entre une grisante satisfaction de provoquer en lui des vagues de délice brut et la terrible gêne de nous mettre aussi facilement à nu et de nous voir, peut-être, si vulnérables.

C'était très étrange. Je me sentais si puissante et si fragile à la fois.

Cet homme avait un tel pouvoir sur mes sens que je ne pouvais plus résister. J'étais attirée par lui comme par un aimant. J'avais envie de me fondre, d'oublier le reste du monde dans ses bras rassurants.

Des larmes discrètes, légères coulèrent lentement sur mes joues rosies par tant d'émotions. Ma vie basculait, muait d'une façon fascinante. Elle reprenait ses droits. L'attente n'était plus là.

J'acceptais enfin la cassure. Je m'émancipais enfin de la présence de mon ancien partenaire devenue, à force, trop étouffante et trop écrasante. Je grandissais enfin et devenais la femme indépendante et volontaire que j'avais tant rêvée d'être. J'étais libérée d'un amour véritable et précieux mais, finalement, impossible à vivre.

Mick m'aimait. Avec son cœur. Avec son corps. Il me voulait tout entière et sans compromis. Je crois que Ryô ne m'avait jamais fait un tel cadeau.

Les pouces de l'Américain jouaient subtilement à tracer des petits cercles sur ma peau vulnérable et émotive, au creux de mes reins. J'adorais. Je m'habituais doucement aux réactions de mon corps en laissant parler le plaisir qui m'inondait dans des petits cris et de longs soupirs de contentement.

Mick était incroyablement attentif. Il me murmurait des mots doux et sucrés et me câlinait avec une touche d'érotisme affriolante, caressant mon corps avec toujours plus de passion saupoudrée d'attentions divines et délicates. J'avais la sensation d'être une femme magnifique et étincelante dans les bras d'un expert de la véritable sensualité.

J'apprenais méticuleusement. J'apprenais vite. Je voulais juste tout apprendre de lui.

Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long de mes flancs, laissant derrière elles une ligne de feu dévorante. Habilement, elles se posèrent sur ma poitrine pour en dessiner harmonieusement le galbe et souligner leur rondeurs charmantes. De nouvelles sensations affriolantes se réveillèrent et m'envahirent par surprise. Incapable de maîtriser les réactions de mon corps, je mordillais frénétiquement ma lèvre inférieure.

Mick continuait son exploration avec application et empressement.

Je m'enflammais des mouvements de va et vient de ses mains sur mon dos, de sa bouche ardent contre la mienne, de son souffle chaud mêlé au mien.

Enivrée par de telles marques de passion, j'approchais mon visage de son oreille et soufflais d'une voix suave « J'ai tellement envie de toi... »

Je retins mon souffle. Les mots, sincères mais si loin de celle que j'étais, résonnèrent crûment dans mon corps tout entier. Les yeux écarquillés par ma propre audace, je plongeais mon regard dans les prunelles enflammées de Mick. Je sentis aussitôt que mes joues brûlaient exquisément d'une teinte révélatrice de mes envies charnelles et que ma peau, sujette à des picotements grisants, ne demandait qu'à continuer la découverte sensuelle de l'autre.

Je contemplais mon amant, le cœur explosant de nouvelles émotions enivrantes et tout aussi effrayantes.

Mick fixait méticuleusement ma bouche. Mes lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Il m'observait si intensément que j'avais l'impression de sentir ses lèvres charnues contre les miennes. Je frissonnais. Il captura ma bouche dans un baiser des plus langoureux, des plus fougueux qui provoqua en moi des petits gémissements de pur délice. Il se colla plus fort et fit de moi une prisonnière docile et consentante. Avec un savoir-faire plein de charme, il laissa glisser longuement, follement ses mains chaudes et affamées sur chaque petit bout de peau disponible. J'avais le sentiment que ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps. Nous nous embrassions à en perdre haleine. Je me serrais encore plus fort contre lui. Je murmurais son prénom au creux de son oreille. Je soupirais de plaisir au coin de sa bouche.

Les yeux clos, je savourais avec délectation les caresses langoureuses sur l'arrondi de mes épaules et sur la naissance de mes seins. Je craquais d'un plaisir coupable, concentrant toute mon attention sur ces mains chaudes et indiscrètes qui frôlaient encore et encore le creux de mes reins. J'aimais tellement ses mains. Elles étaient si grandes, si rassurantes et presque magnétiques. J'étais fascinée par leur habilité et leur douceur. Elles flânaient sur l'intégralité de mon être avec cette virtuosité captivante qui ne faisait que renforcer mon excitation.

Caresses embrasées et appuyées dans le bas mon dos, effleurements légers et grisants le long de mes cuisses, mon corps répondait sans aucune pudeur et sans aucune retenue à ces délicieuses sollicitations. Mais j'en voulais plus. Beaucoup plus. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rauque. Je me laissais enivrer par la sensualité de ses jeux amoureux.

Et quand ses mains épousèrent parfaitement le tour de ma taille, je me redressais audacieusement, m'imposant dès lors à lui dans une stature droite et totalement offerte.

Nos regards amoureux se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois pour ne plus se lâcher.

Je respirais trop vite. Mick respirait trop fort.

Cette étreinte nous avait laissés à bout de souffle, un peu étourdis face à une passion aussi intense et dévorante.

Mick me fixait avec attention. Il cherchait dans mes prunelles brillantes l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Je lui répondis par un sourire timide. Il me dévisagea passionnément avant d'admirer une nouvelle fois les courbes de mon corps qui ne lui étaient plus interdites. Ces doigts jouaient et glissaient le long du rempart qui protégeait encore mon intimité. Le point de non-retour serait bientôt atteint. Je pouvais encore tout arrêter. Redevenir la jeune femme raisonnable, amoureuse transie et transparente, gentille que le monde chérissait dans une hypocrisie assumée. La ligne n'était pas encore franchie.

J'étais toujours assise sur lui, tremblante d'amour et de questions mais je n'osais plus le regarder. J'évitais ses yeux brillants de tentation et me concentrais sur ce torse qui se soulevait dans un rythme soutenu, quasi frénétique.

Le sort de City Hunter n'était pas encore scellé.

« Kaori ? »

Mon prénom. Mick l'avait prononcé tout bas, avec une pointe d'érotisme qui ne laisserait aucune femme de marbre. Je relevais la tête et plongeait mon regard troublé et voilé d'un désir inconvenant dans le sien.

Admiration. Amour. Adoration.

Je chavirais littéralement. Je ne voulais plus résister. Je ne voulais plus lutter. Je n'en avais plus aucune envie.

Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me perdre dans des mots vides de sens et le perdre, lui, dans des explications stériles. Ce moment que nous partagions ensemble appartenait aux émotions sincères, aux plaisirs charnels et aux élans de cœur.

Je savais que si je permettais à Mick de se glisser dans mon lit et que je lui donnais la clef de mon cœur, mon existence se transformerait irrévocablement dans un fracas sourd et pernicieux. Je savais que je ressentirais, sans nul doute, une profonde libération, bienfaitrice et salvatrice, mais j'avais tout aussi conscience que je risquais de porter longtemps les stigmates de la culpabilité et de la trahison.

Mais je devais penser à moi.

A mes envies.

A mon équilibre.

A mes véritables attentes.

Je devais cesser de ne penser qu'à lui.

Il était temps de faire des choix. Des choix douloureux, intransigeants et qui changeraient plusieurs vies à tout jamais.

Je devais choisir.

Je devais écouter mon cœur.

Je me détachais de Mick, un peu maladroitement, et me mettait debout pour lui faire face. Mes yeux scrutèrent avec attention ses mains. Alors d'un geste empreint de douceur et d'émotion vraie, j'emprisonnais fermement ses doigts dans les miens et l'entraînais, le cœur aux bords des lèvres, dans une toute nouvelle vie.

Ma chambre était juste au bout du couloir.

Et je venais, enfin, de faire le choix d'une vie. Le choix de ma vie.

**Fin**


End file.
